


【盾冬】九九分局为您服务

by StuckyQT



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Out of Character, 神烦警探AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyQT/pseuds/StuckyQT
Summary: 一群神经病警探的故事





	1. Chapter 1

当Bucky拽着皱成一团的领带急匆匆踏进分局大门时，电梯上方的钟表秒针刚好“咔”地归位，分针向前欢快挪动了一格。  
Sam坐在办公椅上非常有诚意地热烈鼓掌，“好久不见啊Barnes警长！虽然你回来的第一天就迟到了，呃，一分钟。现在是纽约时间八点零一分。”  
“报时非常准确，Wilson警探，比你汇报犯罪现场情况的时候精确多了。”Bucky面无表情地点点头，回到自己的座位。他靠在椅背上长出一口气，修长洁白的手指把柔软的棕发捋到脑后，酒精和宿醉带来的头痛让他忍不住皱眉。  
他睁开眼，就看见不务正业的Wilson警探双手撑在他电脑前的挡板上笑得一脸鸡贼，“Sam。”他颇为戒备地警告道。  
“看来某人度过了一个相~当~难~忘~的夜晚哈。”Sam挤眉弄眼，语调荡漾地拼命暗示。  
“你知道现在是工作时间吧，鉴于咱俩的第二性别，我好像已经可以向纽约omega警探保护协会举报你性骚扰了，警官。”Bucky挑起眉毛，戏谑地看着他。  
“噢别这样。”Sam受伤地眨眼，举起右手打了个响指，“Clint！”  
“来了！”Clint Barton，他们的亲亲好同事，一脸早已按捺不住的喜气洋洋，快活地蹦跶到Bucky的办公桌前，和Sam默契击掌。这俩人显然早有预谋。  
Bucky环顾四周，不管是探头张望的Wanda还是假装路过的Pietro，都立刻坐回原位，若无其事地盯着电脑屏幕，神态之认真紧张，仿佛周一的早上真的有什么要紧的大案要录入似的。他几乎是瞬间意识到——自己处于孤立无援的境地，而这正是他的好同事们一手策划、至少是乐见其成的。  
“Clint Barton警探。”Sam压低语调。  
“是，Sam Wilson警探。”Clint十分严肃。  
“给你半分钟，汇报目标情况。”  
“是。”Clint迅速立正站好，双脚脚跟一碰，“根据线人情报，目标彻夜未归，显然进行了一些不可告人的勾当；目标家距离分局只有两个街区，今早上班却反常地迟到了一分钟，而且，”Clint努努嘴，向Bucky示意，Bucky低头看向自己敞开的领口，不自在地解开纽扣重新系好，“目标衬衫的第一颗和第三颗纽扣错位，脖颈上带有不可描述且少儿不宜的可疑痕迹。综上所述，我的结论是：有奸情。”  
“为了九九分局的尊严。”Sam点头，和Clint再次击掌，两人欢呼，“为了九九分局的尊严！”  
“我要不要给你俩鼓鼓掌。”Bucky深吸一口气。他实在想不通自己来分局之前还特地回趟家换身衣服有什么意义了，如果不是当时的气氛微妙或许他真该听那个甜心的话留下来吃个早饭（那其实有点逃避的意味），或者打电话给他们的警监Fury说自己还没完全恢复不能回归（鉴于Fury对他总是莫名偏袒），干脆一不做二不休直接翘班，也好过被这两个损友这样毫不留情地拷问还要被一办公室的人围观。  
逃不过啊，实在是逃不过，从秒针那地狱般的震荡开始他就应该想到自己逃不过。  
“你们还有脸说。”Bucky吐出那口气，翻了个白眼，“昨天喝到一半抛下我的不知道是谁，见色忘友也不过如此啊兄弟。”  
………………  
Sam和Clint以“欢迎Barnes警长伤愈归队”暨“单身狗情人节互相舔伤”的名义把Bucky拉进那家夜店，被推进去以后Bucky几乎是本能地产生戒备。  
这是一间规模中等的酒吧，来往的客流不算密集，情人节主题的音乐放得震天响，迷乱的灯光打在每个人的脸上。他，Sam，Clint，靠在吧台前，目前还没有观察到非法交易，修正，一个行迹可疑的alpha正在朝他靠近……  
“嗨！”Sam使劲推推他的肩膀，“有人来找你搭讪啦！”  
“你说什么？”Bucky发现自己的声音完全被淹没了。  
“我说，”Sam调整了自己的音量，“找点乐子去！”  
“我听不见！”Bucky同样抬高嗓门吼了回去。  
“去做他妈的该死的爱！”Clint在一边举起酒杯凑到Bucky耳边，怪叫一声，几乎要把他的耳膜震碎了。  
“滚蛋！”Bucky翻了个白眼。  
在那个蠢兮兮的alpha不怀好意的手搭在他肩头的前一秒钟，Bucky干脆利落地按住那只手腕，毫不留情地向下一扭。  
那个alpha惨叫着举起另一只手，“我没有恶意！”他委屈地解释，“只是想请你喝杯酒，我保证。”  
“离我，远点。”Bucky恶狠狠地看着alpha的眼睛，可怜的小伙子拼命点头，Bucky把他放走了。  
围在吧台的人群微不可见地以Bucky为中心空出一个小圈。  
“这他妈是怎么回事！”Bucky不耐烦地问道，把几张不怕死的家伙递上来的小纸条捏成一团泡在酒杯里。  
“讲点道理，你已经多久没有约会过啦？”Clint眼珠一转，大着舌头说道，“就算你标准高，好歹也要有个像样的伴儿吧？我和Sam是带着怎样的人道主义精神来带你享受人生啊！那不过就是他妈的性，你还留着下崽怎么的？”  
“去你的，我又不是垃圾回收站！”  
他早该注意到的，早该注意到Sam和Clint对视一眼，交换了不为他所知的邪恶勾当，他不该低估这两人的决心，以为他们会就这样偃旗息鼓，以至于完全忽略了他们还可能有Plan B。  
等他再次回头，那两个说好一同舔伤不离不弃的损友已经不见了踪影，他一个人倚在吧台前，满脸写着“老子不爽”和“别来惹我”，在寻欢作乐的人群中看起来像个傻子。很好，似乎有哪个王八蛋趁乱摸了他的屁股，Bucky捏紧拳头，他的忍耐就要到极限值了，目光所及之处看不到Sam和Clint的身影，他已经放弃寻找了，决定马上离开。震耳欲聋的音乐让他烦躁，现在再有哪个不知好歹的家伙凑到他跟前，他就算拼着警徽不要也要把那家伙胖揍一顿、把他脏兮兮的臭袜子团成一团塞进他的嘴里然后锁到公共厕所的小隔间——  
“嗨。”一个人站到他身后。  
很好。Bucky活动了一下手腕，“我说了别——”他暴躁地回头，看清眼前人时却没出息地语塞了。  
一个高大、健壮、英俊得令人发指的alpha，普通的T恤衫被他撑得像是小一号，乍一看上去简直帅得不真实，应该被印在海报上作为标准白人男性人类模板那样的。Bucky的心脏开始剧烈跳动。  
他看着那双蔚蓝澄澈（当然是蓝色）、带着笑意的眼睛，整个人忽然平静下来。  
“嗨。”眼睛的主人又打了一遍招呼，把一杯酒放在他身前，“介意我请你喝一杯吗，Barnes？”  
这家伙不会就是Sam和Clint的Plan B吧？  
“你，咳，你认识我？”Bucky开口，发现自己嗓子哑哑的，他不自在地轻咳一声，随后懊恼地意识到这句话蠢透了。  
“看来我没认错人。”那个alpha弯起眼睛，“我是被朋友叫来的，经常听他们提起你。”  
Bucky吞吞口水，把靠近alpha那侧的碎发拨到耳后，露出自己线条深邃的侧脸，随即不动声色地改变了倚着吧台的姿势，紧身牛仔裤勾勒出的臀部弧度越发明显，“那我希望，他们说的都是好话。”他眨眨湖绿色的大眼睛，尾音拖得长长的。  
那个alpha大声笑了起来，浑厚的笑声好像在胸腔中回荡，那饱满的、宽得能在上面开车的胸肌随着他的动作一颤一颤，“抱歉，好像忘了自我介绍。Steve，我的名字。我是说，当然，都是好话。其实在此之前，我就想认识你了，Barnes警长。没想到这么巧，会在这里碰到你。”  
Bucky猛灌一口酒，连那是什么味都没尝出来，觉得自己的脑子在酒精作用下已经不甚清醒了。他无暇去探究Sam和Clint是从哪认识这么一个alpha，为什么Steve这个名字听起来有点耳熟，他又是怎么知道自己是个警长的，Bucky把前者归结于Steve实在是一个烂大街的名字而后者则是因为他的损友们抱着拉郎配的心态连这些也告诉了Steve。  
他的思绪早就被一个无可动摇、显而易见的认知牢牢占据：这个alpha该死的火辣。  
“我们换个地方聊吧，你觉得呢？”  
说完不等Steve答话，他就吻了上去。那两片柔软火热的嘴唇和他们看上去的味道一样好，alpha显然没想到Bucky会这么急不可耐地在这里吻他，他瞪大双眼，可爱的粉红色从脸颊一路蔓延到耳根，Bucky轻笑着闭上眼睛，右手也遮住了Steve的，那双纤长浓密的睫毛搔弄着他的手心，痒意让他忍不住退缩了。  
可Steve却忽然醒悟过来，他丰厚的嘴唇反客为主，裹住Bucky的两瓣嘴唇，一手覆上Bucky的手背，另一只手滑向Bucky的后腰，将他牢牢按向自己。Bucky今晚穿的那条夜店风牛仔裤紧得要命，露出大片光洁的肌肤。Steve的大手按在上面，灼热的温度把Bucky烫得直哆嗦。  
Bucky暗暗给自己打气，Clint说得对，这不过就是他妈的性，至少目前，即使是宇宙归零太阳爆炸地球停转，也没有什么能阻止James Buchanan Barnes做爱！  
………………  
等Bucky的脑子勉强清醒到不再像被大象操过一样昏昏沉沉，他们已经跌跌撞撞地滚进某个黑暗的酒店房间了。Alpha的吻准确地啄在他的脸颊上，锁骨上，火热的气息让Bucky再一次醉得七荤八素。  
Steve把Bucky压在枕头上，跪坐在他两腿之间，蓝眼睛即使在黑暗之中也目光锐利，一寸寸扫视着Bucky的肌肤，被他注视过的地方像割伤一样火辣滚烫。牛仔裤已经在刚刚的混乱之中散在地上了，Steve专注地看着Bucky大腿之间的幽深，目光一瞬也不瞬。Bucky费力撑起上半身，顺着alpha的目光看去，随即难为情地倒了回去，发出一声呜咽般的呻吟。内裤的布料被濡湿的液体印上一片湿痕，那道痕迹还在越扩越大。  
“我要先去洗个澡吗？”Steve俯下身，在Bucky耳边问道。他脱下Bucky的内裤，那块布料也落得一个被扔在地板上的命运。  
Bucky不满地咕哝一声，委屈又恶狠狠地瞪着身上的alpha，他干脆夹住Steve精壮的腰，没怎么费力就把他按到床榻里，自己则身居上位，坐在Steve的小腹处，臀缝之间就是Steve早已火热坚硬的阴茎。  
“快点。”他不满地催促道。  
“你有点心急，Barnes警长。”Steve从容地微笑。  
“别，”几乎是瞬间，一种电流般的颤栗传遍Bucky全身，“别这么叫我。我可不是在床上有特殊癖好的那类人，你再这样我就没兴致了。”  
“是吗，”Steve轻轻抚摸Bucky的腰肢，感受着这副柔软的身躯的颤抖，手指试探性地插进早就湿透的小洞，满溢的蜜液很快顺着他的指缝淌了下来，“我猜你不是这么想的。”  
“你可以叫我……Bucky。”Bucky咬住嘴唇，轻喘着扭动腰肢，在Steve手指上操着自己。  
“小鹿，”alpha胸腔的振鸣让Bucky浑身酥麻——他到底是怎么做到的？奇怪——Steve大笑着，眼睛里是温暖的光，“很可爱。”  
“天啊，”Bucky无助地呻吟，用手臂遮住眼睛，“还有，别这样说话了。”  
“你总是……口是心非，小骗子。自己明明很喜欢。”  
“闭嘴。现在，我要骑你了。”Bucky揪住alpha脖颈处的发根，毫无威胁地低声说道。  
“这句话我该信吗？”  
“天呐，当然了。”Bucky呻吟道，用臀间已经微微开合的小洞对准Steve的阴茎，而Steve除了用手牢牢固定住他的腰身，就只是躺在那，好整以暇地看着Bucky的动作，恶劣地坐享其成。Bucky闭上眼睛慢慢坐下去，身体被撑开的感觉并不好受，可肠壁被alpha的阴茎摩擦着，竟然产生一种下流的快感。  
Bucky忍不住小声抽噎起来，Steve右手的手掌宽厚温暖，虎口处布着厚厚的茧，现在这只手掌正抚摸他光裸的脊背，安慰似的轻轻捏了捏他的腰侧，另一只手则找上他的胸膛，掐弄他早已坚硬挺立的乳头。等到Bucky完全容纳了自己，Steve开始挺动，Bucky感觉到那根粗大的阴茎几乎把自己劈成了两半，柱身上暴突的血管在柔软的内壁里一突一突地跳动着摩擦。他两腿夹紧，却发现自己的大腿正哆嗦着发软，本想撑住Steve的胸膛慢慢起身，让顶到喉咙的压迫感减轻一点，可是身体好像不听他使唤了一般。他瘫坐在Steve怀里，Steve搂住他的腰肢，将他重新放倒在床上，继而挺身在他体内小幅而快速地挺动。  
他抬起Bucky修长的双腿，用力地抽插起来，同时俯下身，将Bucky红肿的乳头含进口中，在omega带着快感的尖叫中猛烈地操弄着他。  
火热的吻落在Bucky颈侧，Bucky激灵一下，他舔舔嘴唇，声音软绵绵地警告道，“不……不许标记。”  
Steve只是在他的腺体处吻了吻，灼热的吐息喷在酥痒的腺体上，“好，Bucky。”  
酒店那张厚实的床垫里的弹簧在他们的激烈性爱下吱嘎作响。Bucky很快高潮了，迷离地瞪视着屋顶，脑中一片空白，只听见血流在耳边呼呼作响。而Steve的性器依旧把两人紧紧锁在一起，撞击让Bucky的臀肉不停颤动，淫糜的声响在昏暗的房间中越发响亮清晰。  
他小口小口地喘息着，直到昏迷之前，Steve依然没有停止操弄他的动作。

Bucky醒来时，alpha正在背后搂着他，一下一下啄吻他的耳廓。  
“嘿，”Bucky动了动身体，酸软胀痛让他长长地呻吟一声，他的喉咙哑得要命，“老天啊，你是电动的吗？你昨晚该不会操了我一晚上？”  
“我就把这当做夸奖了。”Steve用拇指揉捏着Bucky的腰，缓解他的酸痛。  
Bucky傻笑了一会，Steve揉揉他乱翘的头发，“我去做早饭。”  
“嗯。嗯？”Bucky坐起身，滑落的被子下是遮不住的欢爱痕迹，他环顾四周，从窗外透进来的阳光让他看清这间屋子的全貌：一个非常生活化却干净整洁的单身alpha的房间。  
“这是你家？”Bucky不可置信道，“你对每一个……都是这样吗？带人回家？”  
“每一个什么？”Steve眯起眼睛，灿烂的金发闪得Bucky眼睛痛。  
“呃，炮友？一夜情对象？我不知道你会怎么称呼……”Bucky抱紧膝头的被子，他真的没有应付过这个，只是本能地感到紧张。与性有关的一切总是令人窘迫。  
Steve皱起眉头。房间内的气氛骤然尴尬起来。他抿起那对好看的嘴唇，“不是每一个。只有你一个。”  
“唔，”Bucky向后缩了缩，脑内那根象征危机的神经倏然绷紧，他再一次舔舔嘴唇，“那……很荣幸？嗯，我是说，昨晚确实很美妙，真的。”  
Steve定定地注视着Bucky，Bucky心头一颤，被那目光盯得一阵阵发毛。在Bucky落荒而逃之前他终于开口了。  
“噢。”Steve的睫毛垂下来，双眼紧紧盯着身前凌乱的床单，“噢。我就把这当做夸奖了。”他说，语调听起来干巴巴的。  
我搞砸了我搞砸了我搞砸了……Bucky的大脑疯狂运转，这就是下半身思考的后果啊Barnes，你为什么不趁人还没起来的时候就悄悄溜走呢，或者干脆从一开始就不要听Clint的鬼话搞什么一夜情，这简直是……用Kardashian的话来讲，super awkward。天啊网络上有没有哪种课程是教你如何在第二天醒来后从容应对一夜情对象的？  
“那个，”Bucky从地上拾起来自己凌乱不堪的衣服，“天呐，已经七点半了。我是说，我上班就要迟到了。我说的绝对不是你理解的意思但是……我没时间了，不拿警徽是要扣奖金的，你知道，我们这一行嘛，哈哈。”他干笑道，在Steve看起来有些愤怒受伤的目光中声音越来越小，“回见，如果还有机会的话……Steve。”  
………………  
“我可以解释。”Clint戏剧化地捧起心口，“我昨天遇到了自己的真命天女，Barnes，你能理解吗，就是你看了她一眼，你甚至还不认识她，但是你就能确定，天啊，她的头发像爱情的火焰，我要和这个女孩结婚。”  
“然后你就为了那个红头发美人抛下了一起出生入死的伙计，干得不错Barton。”  
“谢谢。”Clint脸上挂着谦虚的微笑，彬彬有礼地欠身。  
“我也可以解释。”Sam举手，“我昨晚忽然想到，Fury离职、新警监上任的交接手续我还没发到你的邮箱里，我这完全是为了工作，伙计！”  
“见鬼，Fury走了，什么时候的事？新来的那家伙是谁？”Bucky抹了一把脸，“还有什么邮件，我根本没看到。”  
他打开自己的收件箱，看到那个显示未读的小红点，“噢，该死。”  
“据说这位警监曾经在FBI工作了十年，不知道为什么会来到NYPD，人事调动的文件倒是没什么问题。”  
“哈，”Bucky烦躁地嗤笑一声，“FBI来的大佛，咱们这座小庙恐怕都不够他下脚的吧。见鬼了，局里不知道我和他们这群眼高于顶的家伙不对付吗？”  
“你是这么想的吗？”一个熟悉的声音传来。  
Sam和Clint立刻回头，只见一个穿着警监制服的金发alpha站在他们身后，深蓝色的领带打得一丝不苟，一排勋章在他胸口闪闪发亮。  
“呃……”Bucky张大嘴巴，猝不及防地被人扼住了命运的咽喉。  
他拼命眨眨眼，干涩的眼珠在眼眶里不能转动。  
他是说了“回见”，但没想到这一刻来得那么快。  
Steve锐利的目光并未在他身上停留很久，他步伐坚定地穿过走廊，对起立向他问好的警官们点头致意。一直走到办公室门口，他停下脚步看向众人。  
“我是新警监Steven Grant Rogers，曾在FBI就职，现在来到NYPD，很荣幸与各位共事。在接下来的日子里我会逐步熟悉分局的情况，把布鲁克林九九片区建设得更加安全和谐。”  
“Samuel Wilson，”Bucky在下面拼命朝Sam使眼色，“我问你，昨天你和Barton的Plan B是什么？”  
“什么？”Sam一脸见鬼的表情，“什么Plan B？”  
完蛋了。  
“在我讲话的时候，大家请保持安静。另外下次再见，我希望大家都能系好领带。”Steve的语调不疾不徐，看起来温文尔雅，只是最后一句话听起来意有所指。  
这一下不知道分局多少小姑娘要泪湿枕巾了，Bucky心里酸溜溜地想，拜托，他俩上一次见面可还都光着屁股，对着这样一张脸，也确实很难在开会的时候保持严肃了。  
“Barnes警长，来我办公室一趟。其他人，散会。”  
贝多芬第五交响曲的旋律在他心中轰然奏响，Bucky悲壮地看了一眼办公区的同事们，希望Sam能从他的眼神中领会到他托付后事的精神，谁知那家伙只是咧起一个大大的、慈祥的老父亲一般欣慰的微笑，冲他比了个大拇指。  
他深吸一口气，跟着Steve挺拔的背影，义无反顾地走进NYPD布鲁克林九九分局警监办公室的大门。


	2. Chapter 2

英俊的金发alpha坐在办公桌后的转椅上，面前是一份摊开的案件简报。窄窄的深蓝色领带被金属夹服帖地和衬衫夹在一起，修身的警监制服衬衫勾勒出他火辣的肌肉线条，袖口处稍微挽起，露出一截骨节分明、修长有力的手腕。  
轻推了一下木制的眼镜框，他合上文件，微笑道，“很好，探员，就顺着这条线索追踪下去。”  
警探答应一声，接过简报离开办公室。  
男人表情不变，撑着桌沿俯视身下，“人已经走了。”他说，声音坚定而充满蛊惑意味，“吞得再深点，小鹿警长。乖孩子，别忘了一会还要作任务汇报。”  
棕发的omega跪在他两腿之间，翠色的大眼睛里盛满惊慌和羞愤的水汽，两颊被塞得鼓鼓的。警监的手指抚上他的额头，插进他汗湿的发根用力揪紧，Bucky委屈地抬眼，呜咽着对上Captain Rogers镜片后冷酷的蓝色眼眸。  
“继续。谁允许你停下了？”Rogers的语调冷淡而毫无起伏，他动作轻柔地拍拍Bucky的脸颊，“直到我射出来为止。马上就是其他警探来这里开简会的时间，你还有十分钟，得更卖力点，宝贝。”  
Bucky眼眶通红，漂亮的嘴唇绷得红润晶亮，将男人胯下的巨物含得更深。警监端详着他惊惧的绿眸，按在Bucky颈后的手猛然用力，那根阴茎坚硬的前端瞬间插进喉咙深处。泪水涌了出来，Bucky忍不住被呛得咳嗽，眼前渐渐模糊，只有警监那双擦得锃亮的考究的黑色皮鞋在视野中异常清晰——  
“——Sergeant？Sergeant Barnes？”  
Bucky一头撞上面前的桌子，他迷茫地睁开眼，身旁的Sam向他努努嘴，假装平静地收回手肘。  
Bucky抬头，Captain Rogers正两手撑在会议室发言台前，一瞬不瞬地注视着他，神情不辨喜怒，“Sergeant，你对这次凶杀案还有什么其他看法吗？”  
“没有，长官！”Bucky面色通红，坐直了身体，窘迫得像被教导主任抓到上课睡觉的小学生。  
“很好，”Steve眨眨眼，“那么Sergeant，对于此案，我希望你和Wilson警探去走访一下受害人的邻居，了解一下案件相关的其他情况。Wanda，”  
棕发女孩挥动一下手中的钢笔，Steve向她点了点头，“你和Pietro再去一趟证据科，看看检方有没有什么新的要求。”  
“Captain？”Bucky举起手，“我觉得，上门探访毫无必要，只是在浪费时间。”他走上台前，顺手捞起Steve面前的激光笔，指示着投影幕上的关键信息，“案情很明显，凶手是死者已经潜逃的前男友。首先，案发当日现场附近的摄像头已经记录下了他的身影，更何况，这个……”他停顿了一下，表情纠结地拼出这一长串字母，“这个Anthony Va……Vallelonga早有因倒卖毒品而入狱的前科，而根据死者好友的询问笔录，案发之前他们还因此大吵了一架。”  
“不错的推理，Sergeant，”Bucky得意地冲他眨了一下右眼，Steve抿起嘴唇，不置可否，“思路清晰，看上去理由充分，虽然对Vallelonga先生做有罪推定的部分我不赞同。但作为一个合格的警员，在此之前，你应该先执行长官的命令，而不是冲动行事。”  
“哦，”Bucky眯起眼睛，他向前走了一步，鼻尖几乎顶上Steve的脸颊。两人呼吸缠绕在一起，距离近得能看清彼此脸上的毛孔，“怎么，Captain，说不过我，就开始用官职压人了？”  
Steve的视线毫不回避地落在Bucky脸上，双肩挺得直直的，目光坚定而清澈。他忽然露出一个无奈的微笑。Bucky双手环胸，忽略掉心里异样的感觉，差点后退一步。  
“这里，领子歪了。”Steve伸出手抚平Bucky的衣领，清爽的信息素随着他的动作钻进Bucky的鼻腔，“你又不听话了。我说过要系好领带的吧？”  
Bucky张张嘴，刚刚还牙尖嘴利的Barnes警长仿佛失去了语言能力，像被车头灯晃到的小鹿一样僵立在原地。他只觉得大脑“嗡”地一声，血液瞬间涌上双颊，耳边传来呼呼的风声。  
“好了，探员们，行动起来，案情不等人。”  
Steve把Bucky的领带系得更紧了些，大手抚过他的胸膛，顺便帮他把领带下摆掖进衣衫。他呆呆地看着Steve垂下浓密的金棕色睫毛，温热的气息喷吐在他的侧脸，整个脑袋红成了一只冒烟的大番茄。  
“是，Captain。”Bucky嗫嚅道。  
“……只有我觉得气氛怪怪的吗？”Wanda捧着脸，一脸诡异的痴笑，众人面面相觑，不明真相地耸了耸肩。  
………………  
“好了，现在我们要奉命开始浪费时间了……”Bucky挑高眉毛，“第一站，拜访死者的舞蹈老师。要我说，谁会选择这种毫无效率的办案方式呢……”  
“噢，放过Rogers警监吧。”Sam和他并肩穿行在公寓楼的走廊里，“Barnes，不知道你有没有意识到，你似乎在针对他。”  
“我针对他？”Bucky不满地嚷道，脸悄悄红了，“明明是他针对我，我早就说过，FBI出来的没一个好东西……”  
Steve Rogers已经在布鲁克林99分局走马上任一周了。  
那天Steve把他叫进办公室，既没有因为Bucky在他背后说坏话而兴师问罪，也并没有谈到两人前夜的尴尬处境，只是向Bucky询问各位警探的情况，简单了解了一下工作交接的内容，就放他离开了。  
出乎他的意料，Bucky在进门之前满脑子都是如何从新警监的怒火中挣扎求生，然而当Steve真的如他所愿仿佛无事发生地轻轻放下，他在松了一口气的同时，内心却涌起难以言喻的失落。这当然是个合情合理的结局，也应该是Bucky想要的，一段干脆的一夜情，只是他自己运气不好，居然睡到了上司，而Bucky Barnes最大的原则就是坚决不对身边的人下手。可这太荒唐了，他没经历过这个，不知道怎样处理才算得体，如果再让他选择一次……该死，他还是会选择睡了Steve。他甚至真的觉得和Steve的性爱经历体验很棒，如果不需要面对醒来的尴尬，也没有这些乱七八糟的复杂的人际关系，他们在床上确实相当合拍。  
这个FBI来的新警监一定是个道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽，Bucky愤愤握拳，等着吧，迟早有一天Rogers会藏不住他的大尾巴，而他，正义的警官Bucky Barnes会揭穿他的真实面目。更正，是个床技一级棒的衣冠禽兽，Bucky不得不承认，Steve穿着警监制服真的辣极了——如果有什么全美最辣警官排行榜，没有人能和他争夺冠军的位置。Steve就像是给他施了魔咒，仅仅在办公室交谈几句，就让他脑中飞快闪过无数个有点情色的片段，而这些限制级的做爱场面阴魂不散地缠上了他。他看着那个男人皱起眉头，运筹帷幄，仿佛把一切都掌握在手心的样子，脑子里想的却是这个alpha如何把他按在办公桌上操他，整齐地穿着那身要命的警监制服命令他，掌控他，甚至强迫Bucky跪在桌下，在人来人往的办公室给他口交……上帝保佑，他已经好几天没有睡过好觉了。  
这很正常，心理学家曾经说过，讨厌一个人和对他有性趣完全是两件可以同时发生的事，不然怎么会有那么多人喜欢混蛋呢，Bucky安慰自己，使劲掐了掐自己的脸颊。  
“Barnes？”Sam在他眼前挥挥手，几乎是无语地看着他，“哥们，听我的，这不正常。在新警监面前，你表现得简直像是个不可理喻的神经质女高中生。或许我们应该放下偏见。”  
“你不懂，我这叫时刻保持警惕。”Bucky差点跳起来，如果他们不是还在执行任务，他几乎要叫出来了。他平复了一下心情，假装不在意地撇撇嘴，“那你怎么想？”  
Sam耸肩，“我倒觉得这个Captain挺酷的，和咱们以前碰到的那些秃鹫一样烦人的FBI自大狂不一样。不知道为什么，我总感觉他是那种可以信任的上司。”  
“不一样？你只是不了解他罢了……”Bucky声音越来越小。  
Sam谨慎观察Bucky的表情，“Barnes，难道你以前跟他有过节？不会是你的错吧。Rogers可不像是那种会主动找麻烦的人。”  
“呃，”Bucky吞了吞口水，开始满嘴跑火车，“你就当我俩以前打过一架吧。我把他揍得满地找牙，他怀恨在心。”某种意义上来说，他和Steve确实是“打过一架”，这可不算睁眼说瞎话，“反正我就是……讨厌他啊！Sam，你究竟是谁的好搭档，难道连你也要叛变啦？”  
“我只是实事求是，伙计。”  
两人来到目标的门前，默契地对视一眼。  
Bucky清清嗓子，“您好，NYPD，我们有些调查需要您配合。”  
没人应答。  
Bucky再次敲了敲门，“NYPD，开门！”  
依然无人应答。  
Sam抬眼，Bucky向他点了点头，“准备好拯救世界了吗，Wilson警探？”  
两人高喊着“NYPD，不许动！”，同时用力撞开大门。门弹开的瞬间，一团黑影迅疾地向Bucky扑来，在Bucky反应过来之前一把抱住了他的脑袋。  
“喵呜~”  
一只橘猫和Bucky对视，好奇地伸出粉色的舌头，舔了舔Bucky的鼻头。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”Bucky崩溃地大喊，“Wilson快把它弄走我猫毛过敏啊啊啊啊阿嚏——”

“阿嚏——”  
Sam拍拍Bucky的肩膀，面带同情地给他递过一张新的面巾纸，“哥们，这可真他妈的……我是说，谁能想到舞蹈老师家里居然在开猫咪派对呢。”  
Bucky把纸团成一团，准确无误地丢进五米外的垃圾桶，眼中还泛着泪花，“所以我说，这个Rogers就是在整我。Wilson，有头号嫌疑犯A的消息了吗？”  
Sam打开手机短信，“根据线人情报，三分钟前他在Flatbush大道出现了。”  
“真的？”Bucky眼睛一亮，他抹掉眼泪，“走，一起去看看。”  
“嘿，你要抓人？这得先向Captain汇报。”  
Bucky眨眨眼，“这么胆小可不像你，Wilson，你见我什么时候跟Fury汇报过？罪犯可不是不会跑路的木桩子，等抓到人再汇报也不迟。你要是不去，我可就自己去了。”  
Sam一把捶上Bucky的肩膀，笑骂道，“说什么呢。我当然舍命陪君子。”

两人赶到的时候，那个Anthony正立在垃圾桶旁撒尿。看见他们向他走来，这个倒霉蛋连裤子都来不及提，转身拔腿就跑。  
“追！”Bucky当机立断。  
Sam立刻冲了出去，Bucky绕到那人逃跑路线的另一头，正撞上他迎面跑来。Bucky歪头一笑，活动了一下手腕。他抽出警棍，照着来人的小腿胫骨就是一下子，那人惨叫一声，大头朝下地被Bucky干脆利落压着肩膀按在地上摩擦，“抓住你了，”Bucky笑道，“还跑不跑了？”  
等Sam气喘吁吁地跑过来，就看见Bucky捂住眼，一脸惨不忍睹地对他摆摆手，“嘶——哥们，先给这家伙把裤子提上。”

“什么？”Bucky揪起自己的头发，“不是你？那你看见我们跑什么？”  
嫌疑犯——Anthony，六英尺多的大个子在椅子里缩成一团，“废话，看见两个条子两眼放光地朝自己冲过来，谁不跑啊！”  
Bucky站起身，在审讯室烦躁地转来转去，恨铁不成钢地说，“那案发当天，你跑到犯罪现场鬼鬼祟祟地干什么？”  
“买大麻啊。”Anthony无辜地眨眼，“听说到了一批新货，那地方鸟不生蛋，一般我们都在那交易。后来看到警车我就慌了，以为是来抓我的，在朋友家躲了几天，昨天刚一露面就被你摁住了。”  
这时Steve敲了敲门，“警长？审讯中止了，Vallenlonga先生的律师想和他谈谈。”他侧过身，一个穿着灰色西装的男人神色倨傲地走了进来，“Barnes，你先出来一下。”  
Bucky不情不愿地跟在Steve身后。两人来到走廊，Steve站定，Bucky能感受到Steve的目光落在他身上，可他撅起嘴靠着墙壁，撇过头，就是不看Steve的方向，“喂，警监大人，看我判断出错，你是不是很得意？”  
“你这次确实犯错了，Barnes警长，”Steve把他堵在自己和墙壁之间，目光严厉而无奈，“但是我更想知道，你为什么故意拒绝认真执行我的命令，嗯？”  
Steve站在他面前，腹肌结实，胸膛有力，强壮的身躯像一座小山。Bucky并不是娇小的那种omega，却也被整个儿笼在他的阴影里。Bucky这才发现两人靠得这样近，他的眼神四处乱飞，就是不知道该往哪放，无意中注意到Steve的鬓角，看起来像是刚修整过，短短的发茬毛茸茸的，让人忍不住开始想象把手指放上去的触感。  
Bucky张了张嘴，又赌气地抿起嘴唇。  
“至少还是有好消息的嘛，”他低着头嘟囔道，“我排除了一个错误选项啊。”  
“Sarge，”Steve听起来像被气笑了，“看来，我不得不惩罚你了。”他又凑近了一点，压低语调，声音沙哑而低沉。  
“噢，”Bucky嗓音干巴巴的，脑中警铃大作，后背因为Steve的语气而一阵阵发麻。Alpha身上的热气朝他扑过来，Steve确实很强壮，此刻他把Bucky逼进警局一处没什么人经过的走廊的一个无人打扰的角落里，而Bucky的第一个念头，鬼使神差地，竟然是“该死，他不会要吻 我了吧，一只手抵住墙壁一只手搂住我的腰的那种天啊到时候我是应该大叫还是搂住他的腰狠狠吻回去……”。  
他拼命甩甩头，试图甩掉眼前出现的一系列少儿不宜的画面。Bucky不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，语调有些颤抖，“……你想怎么罚，Captain？”  
Steve没说话，只是盯着Bucky湿润晶亮的嘴唇，意味深长地眨了眨眼。  
………………  
“……他认真的？派他最好的警员来档案室整理资料，和垃圾场与耗子窝为伴？”Bucky哀嚎一声，消沉地扑在桌子上。  
Sam把一摞资料放在他身边，拍拍手上的灰尘，“看看这些，”他感叹道，“我总算知道咱们平时瞎编的文书都到哪去了。赞美计算机！”  
Bucky歪躺在自己酸软的手臂上，头发被压得四处乱翘，脸蛋上是一个灰扑扑的手印。看着桌上山一样高的纸质资料，他眼前一阵发黑，“Wilson，我看他就是在针对我。”  
“兄弟，毕竟这次是你判断失误，光应付Anthony的那个难缠的律师就够Captain恶心的了，要我说，这真不算什么。”Sam叉着腰，站在档案室门口。  
“恐怕他以后还要暗算我，我得先下手为强。伙计，你能不能帮我个忙？”Bucky睁开一只眼，可怜巴巴地看着他。  
“你先说。”虽然Rogers警监看起来不像是那种人，Sam识趣地把这话吞进肚子。  
“很简单，他要是叫我去他办公室，你见势不对，就想办法把我捞出来。”Bucky做了一个“做掉”的手势，“哥们的小命可就握在你手里了啊。”  
Sam翻了个白眼，但还是点点头，“总之，伙计，看来Rogers警监和Fury的作风不尽相同，你得学会慢慢适应。先在这好好待着吧。”  
“你说得对。”Bucky小声说道。他用嘴咬开笔帽，拿起一叠文件，颇为苦中作乐道，“现在，Barnes警长要开始书写他的远大前程了。”

Steve推开沉重的档案室大门。  
b小调第六交响曲的乐声瞬间向他涌来，如潮水一般势不可挡。第四乐章宛如哭泣般的旋律呜咽凄凉，令人听之潸然泪下。一个经受着百般折磨、蹂躏的灵魂，在死神面前最后一次体验生命中所感受过的一切。沉闷的锣声响起，带着不可磨灭的创伤，在无法抚慰的悲哀绝望中，主人公终于投向死亡的怀抱……  
直到乐队给最后一段旋律画上休止符，Bucky才似乎是刚注意到他到来似的睁开眼，他抹掉眼角的泪花，“看啊，这不是绝对光明绝对正确的Captain Rogers？”  
Steve站在门口，指指桌上还在闪烁的iPod，“Barnes，你在做什么？”  
“噢，”Bucky装模作样地垂下眼睛，一脸沉痛，“我只是需要柴可夫斯基来提醒我，这世界上居然还有比整理档案更令人痛苦的事。你会包容我这点小小的愿望吧？”  
Steve哭笑不得地摇摇头，他走了进来，“所以，你叫我来有什么事吗，警长？”  
“有一位值得钦佩的警官，即使经历长官的误会，受罚发配到档案室，依然不辱使命，破解了惊天大案——经典的电影情节。”Bucky举起一份文件，两只绿色的大眼睛眯了起来，“看我在故纸堆里发现了什么？十年前的Disco杀人案，里面的一个细节很有趣。因为舞厅的灯光改变了衣服的颜色，证人第一轮指控了错误的杀人凶手。也就是说，监控可能骗了我们。黄色路灯下，红色和橙色的帽衫看起来差异并不明显，而那天我和Sam走访过程中发现，那位舞蹈老师家恰好有一件红色的帽衫——”  
“更巧的是，Wanda他们在证据科发现一个被遗漏的消息，死者手指缝里的毛发是——猫毛。”说到这里，Bucky想起了什么似的皱起鼻子，心有余悸地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“很好，警长。”Steve好脾气地微笑，眼睛里是温暖的、赞许的光芒。  
“咳。”Bucky骄矜地点点头，双手交叉抱在胸前，努力瞪大眼睛，想要掩饰住自己翘起的嘴角，装出一副波澜不惊的样子。他差点就成功了，如果忽略掉他一点一点变红的耳朵尖，“仰赖您的英明指导，Captain，一个优秀的警官当然要听从长官的命令。”  
“我们恐怕有误会。”注视了他一会，Steve忽然开口。  
“我只是不想让你因为我们之间的不愉快影响到自己的判断，Bucky。”Steve敛起笑容，略微低下头，蓝眼睛看上去真挚而诚恳，“Fury告诉我，你是他最优秀的手下，我相信他的说法，也相信自己看到的。你当然是分局最棒的警官，我毫不怀疑你的工作能力，所以我相信你能比最棒还要好。虽然……放心吧，如果这是你想要的，那么在分局里我可以忘掉……我们的私人关系，让事情回到正轨，Sergeant Barnes。”  
Bucky有些茫然地看着他，“噢。”他说，一瞬间有些手足无措。虽然什么？Steve没说完的那半句话留下一万只小爪子在他心里抓挠。  
他愣愣地看着Steve逐渐靠近，就那么专注地看着他，神情认真地把他散下的棕发掖到耳后，指尖落在薄薄的软骨上，像一个轻盈而滚烫的吻。在Steve的温度消失之前，他忽然拽住Steve的领带。  
他压低Steve的脖子，闭上眼睛吻了上来。他的舌头探进Steve的嘴巴里，从他的齿间一点点滑过去，软滑的舌头搅动着两人口中的津液。Steve被他吻得稍微张开嘴唇，Bucky在他嘴唇间尝到了薄荷糖清凉鲜辣的味道。即使隔着一张写字台，两人的上半身依旧紧紧挨着，Steve的手犹豫着放在Bucky的肩膀上，而Bucky的反应是攥紧了Steve腰间的衬衫。舌尖顺着交缠的嘴唇滑进Bucky嘴里，立刻受到了热烈的欢迎。  
在Steve沉醉其中、想要反客为主之前，Bucky眼睛弯了起来，下一秒，他用虎牙重重地咬了一下Steve的下唇。  
“嘶——”Steve吃痛地皱眉，鲜血沾在他和Bucky的嘴唇上，鲜艳而妖冶。他用手指轻轻触碰一下下唇的伤口，眨了眨那双婴儿蓝的眼睛，看上去茫然又无辜，像是不知道自己做错了什么却被主人踢了一脚的小奶狗，连Bucky这个罪魁祸首都要忍不住心软了。  
Bucky的舌头在嘴唇上舔了一圈，又用舌尖舔净Steve唇上的血迹，鼻尖抵着Steve的，“你在挑战我吗，FBI来的新警监？”他嗓音沙哑，挠得Steve心里痒痒的，“我只想告诉你，不要这么自以为是，Captain。顺便，我早看你的领带不顺眼了。”  
Steve把眉头皱起来了，他目光深沉地看着Bucky弯弯的眼角，湖绿的大眼睛，红润的嘴唇，看上去在极力忍耐着什么。  
“我忽然想起来……”Bucky贴住Steve的耳朵，勾起一个微笑，“真不巧，在你来之前我也通知了同事们，再过个一分钟他们应该就都到了，你总不想让他们看见什么不该看的吧。”  
他替Steve抚平领带上的皱褶，重新别好领带夹，恋恋不舍地拍拍Steve的胸膛，“不好意思啦，长官，准备好发号施令吧。哦，我忘了，你最擅长这个。”  
………………  
这是新警监上任的第二个周一了。办公室的警员们无精打采，显然正在经历痛苦的“周一清晨综合征”。  
警监一如往常地坐在办公桌后的转椅上，鼻梁上架着一副木制的镜框。窄窄的深蓝色领带松开，衬衫最上面的扣子解开两粒，健美的肌肉线条在领口下若隐若现。袖口稍微挽起，食中二指间夹着一支钢笔。  
Sam推门走进办公室看到的就是这样一副平静和谐的景象。不知道是不是他的错觉，警监的表情有点奇怪，飘忽的视线好像一直在不自觉地往下瞟。  
“Captain，我来向您汇报一下Morgenthau凶杀案的最新进展……您的脸色不太好，是身体不舒服吗？”  
“谢谢你的关心，Wilson警探，”Steve咳嗽一声，他轻推镜框，不动声色地把垂落在额前的金发捋到脑后，打开桌上的文件夹，“不过请继续。”  
“好，”Sam犹豫地说，“根据我和Lang警探的调查，我们已经初步锁定了嫌疑人，目前正在做进一步的跟进。”  
“我知道了，”Steve点点头，继续认真地翻阅手中的文件，“以后这种情况，你们自行处理就好，我相信大家的工作能力。还有什么事吗？”  
Sam眼一闭，心一横，“呃，其实我想问一下您有没有看见Sergeant Barnes，今早他进了您办公室之后大家就再也没看着他了。等等，桌上这好像是他在Starbuck买的咖啡，上面还写着他的名字……卧槽！Barnes，你怎么在Captain桌子底下？”  
见自己已经被发现，Bucky面色通红、头发凌乱地从桌子底下爬出来，“Tada！你猜怎么着，我在给Captain擦皮鞋来着。”他理不直气不壮地解释。  
Sam瞠目结舌，眼神先是转向Bucky制服膝盖的磨损、眼里可疑的水痕，又转向警监强作镇定却仍然遮不住的涨红的脸颊，忽然醒悟了。  
他抹了一把脸，眼里闪烁着被背叛之后痛心疾首的光芒。“不，我没来过这，我什么都没看见。”他自言自语地念叨，“再见，Captain！”他头也不回地落荒而逃。  
Bucky和Steve面面相觑，Bucky的喉结艰难地滚动一下，“咳，那么，我要怎么才能让他相信，事情不是他想的那样，我真的只是弄翻了杯子，咖啡流得到处都是，所以才要给你擦皮鞋的呢？”  
Steve深沉道，“没关系，我相信Wilson警探，即使真的误会了什么，他应该也不会到处乱说的。”

Sam神色恍惚、脚步虚浮地回到自己的工位，对面的Clint环顾四周，捧起一碗巧克力脆片，坐着转椅滑到他跟前，“你看上去相当困扰，”Clint打量着他，“宇宙中到处充满难解的谜题，就像你永远不知道婴儿何时长大，第一片树叶什么时候从枝头落下，明早从你床上醒来的另一个人又是谁。伙计，说说吧，发生了什么？”  
“你不懂，”Sam捂住脸，“这比宇宙中的难题还要难解得多！”  
“让我猜猜，”Clint手指撑着下巴，“你发现Barnes和Cap睡过了，对不对？”  
“你怎么——”Sam拿开手，惊慌得几乎要破音了，他强忍住惊恐，还好四周的同事没人注意到这，“……你怎么知道！”他压低声音。  
“噢，可怜的Wilson，”Clint摇摇手指，“我只能告诉你要观察。”  
“从办公室里出来之后，你表现得就像天塌了一样，说明肯定看到了什么不该看的；表情窘迫，面色通红，看到的内容和性有关；而能让你这么震惊，除了Captain，另一个对象一定能对你造成毁灭性打击——这个人恰好也在办公室里——Barnes。”  
Sam目瞪口呆地拍了拍手，“令人印象深刻，Barton。不过，你是怎么发现的？”  
“在新警监到任的第一天，我就注意到他们两人身上的味道一模一样——警监的信息素味，简直熏死人了——赞美我的鼻子。你猜猜前一晚我们把纯情的小鹿带到夜店之后发生了什么？”  
“他们拥有了火辣的一夜！”Sam瞪大眼睛。  
“别这么像个被出轨的可怜小媳妇，Sam。”  
“我明明是害怕女儿被坏小子泡走的操心老母亲……呸，老父亲。不过，也有可能是他们用了同一款信息素遮盖剂？”Sam指出。  
Clint一脸悲悯地看着他，往嘴里填了一把巧克力脆片，“这就是你为什么还单身，警探。你想想那天，警监面对Barnes时的神态和动作，‘噢我的小甜心你又不听话了’，这种语气，这种眼神，你会对我这么做吗？或者换个比喻，还是你会对Barnes这么做，即使同为alpha和omega？”  
“呕呕呕。”Sam只是脑补了一下那个画面就被恶心得够呛，“你说的没错，他俩确实有一腿。”  
Clint谦虚地微笑。  
Sam观察他的神情，忽然意识到他有什么在瞒着自己，“不对，Barton，这些只是你的推测吧。你一定还有些事没有告诉我。”  
Clint眨巴眨巴眼睛和Sam对视，五秒钟后，他放下手中的零食碗。  
“……事实上，故事要从我丢了一个袖扣讲起。”

“完蛋了，我弄丢了Nat送我的袖扣！那是她送我的第一件礼物，是我们爱情的证明。如果等我们结婚之后Nat发现我搞丢了它，我们一定会感情破裂、婚姻宣告终结、她带着孩子绝尘而去而我的人生就完蛋了，因为我的心已经被她一并带走啦！接下来我就像行尸走肉一般，意志消沉，工作频频出错，最终被警局开除，变成年老又孤独的可怜流浪汉。当我在萧瑟的秋风中回忆往昔，我悲惨的人生全都源于我弄丢袖扣的这个黑暗的下午！”Clint抱头惨叫。  
Wanda端着一杯茶坐在他身边，“别这么戏剧化，Clint，或许还能抢救。好好想想你今天都去哪了，做了什么吗？”  
“警监开完简会之后，我就去档案室练习了新学的瑜伽动作……”Clint开始回忆。  
“呃，你为什么要在档案室练瑜伽？”  
“因为分局人满为患，亲爱的，环保人士说得对，控制人口是多么的必要啊……档案室没人去，还有位置什么的，Nat说我锻炼好身体柔韧性就可以尝试更多……咳，接下来的内容小孩子不能听。”  
棕发女孩思考了一会，“有了。”她眼睛一亮，打了个响指，“虽然大伙经常想不起来这回事，但是档案室确实是有监控的。我们可以去监控室查看一下当天的录像。”  
“……只是看录像而已，为什么整个分局都搬来了。”Clint被挤在屏幕最前，呼吸有点不畅。  
“拜托，正好大家手头都没什么案子，怎么能放过欣赏Barton警官曼妙身姿的机会！”Pietro和Scott碰了下拳头。  
“好吧，看吧看吧，你们这些无所事事的混球。”Clint打开视频，屏幕上跳动一下，很快就显示出画面。  
“哦，是Wanda在补妆，快进快进……哈哈，看啊，是Barnes在里面挨罚呢……警监进来了，看来他早就去了……不是我说，他俩是不是离得有点近……等等，Barnes怎么拽住了警监的领带？……嗯？！”Clint的解说戛然而止。  
众人齐齐倒抽一口冷气。  
“……我们什么都没看到，对吧。”Clint一把关掉显示器，面色严肃。  
大家茫然地眨了眨眼。  
下一秒，监控室内其乐融融，热闹的寒暄声汇成一片欢乐的海洋。  
“哈哈哈今天天气真好。”  
“Lang警官你今天这件衬衫真精神啊！”  
“有眼光，我也最喜欢这件，是我的小花生豆亲自给我挑的……”  
刚刚还围在屏幕前的人群瞬间做鸟兽散。  
待最后一个人也离开了监控室，Clint回到屏幕前，“好的，现在让我来看看我的袖扣在哪……”电子屏的冷光投射在Clint的脸上，他重新打开视频，自言自语道。

“……所以，咱们分局还有谁不知道这事吗？”  
“现在没有了。”Clint双手合十，点了点头，“巧克力脆片，要来点吗？”


End file.
